A Whole New World
by Ella Kelly
Summary: The Sequel to Part of Your World, Ella has to choose between the guy she has come to love and the safety of the one she knows


After a while the 3 couples broke apart. They stood there looking at  
each other. As they leaned in for another kiss, Jack, David, and Spot  
began to just disappear. Ella, Julia, and Amanda stood there blinking,  
trying to see if it was real or if the time travel had messed with  
their eyes. A minute later the loves of their lives were gone.  
  
The 3 looked at each other in disbelief for a few minutes and then  
broke down sobbing. They had been crying for ? an hour when Ella's  
phone rang. "Hello?" Ella said through sniffles.  
  
"Ella? Where the heck have u been? I've been calling you for 6 hours.  
Are you okay? What happened?" rambled the voice of one of Ella's best  
guy friends Gaelan a.k.a Flips.  
  
"Calm down Flips, I'm fine. As to your other questions, why don't you  
come over and Jules, Manda, and I will explain everything."  
  
Gaelan was at Ella's house with in 10 minutes. "What's up Lark?"  
Gaelan asked using his newsies nickname for Ella. Both of them had  
made up names for each other because they LOVED Newsies.  
  
The 3 shaken girls told their friend all that had happened to them.  
After that day the 4 friends didn't talk of what had happened.  
  
Ella was sitting in her room about a month after her time travel  
experience. She was deeply engrossed in her favorite book "Pride and  
Prejudice". A loud knock on her bedroom door jolted her out of the  
world of Hartfordshire. Reluctantly she went and opened the door.  
Standing there was the guy she thought she would love and be near  
forever.  
  
"Oh my God! TJ?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't like Ohio, so I can back. Glad to see me?"  
  
Ella was too stunned to speak. She stared at him for a minute and then  
threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Just then  
Gaelan, Julia, and Amanda came bursting in. When Julia and Amanda saw  
TJ they went and hugged him. As they broke apart a shiny light floated  
in through Ella's window.  
"What the -," Flips said.  
An old man in blue and white robes, with a huge pocket watch around  
his neck, materialized out of blue lights in the middle of Ella's  
room.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Ella asked the old  
man.  
  
"I am Father Time and I am here because of your little time travel  
adventure last month. The 3 of you have drastically affected 3 young  
men. I am willing to give you 2 weeks in 1899 to decide whether you  
want to stay there or come back to your own time. And since I didn't  
expect these 2 young men, they will have to go with you."  
  
"So we have to choose between our life here and the guys we love?"  
Julia said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm afraid so. You intercepted a portal intended for one of my  
apprentices. Your actions could affect a whole of things. That's why I  
jerked the boys back in the first place. I've been watching the 6 of  
you mope around for a month, so I am giving you 2 weeks to decide."  
  
As he spoke a doorframe appeared. You could see the alley behind  
Irving Hall through it. "I trust you can find the boys here. Oh yes, I  
forgot," Father Time snapped his fingers. "So you'll blend in."  
  
He had changed the 5 friends 2003 clothes in to 1899 New York street  
clothes. Ella approached the doorframe, glanced back at her friends  
and stepped into the 1899 alleyway. A few minutes later the 5  
teenagers from Texas were walking out of the alley on to the streets  
of Lower Manhattan.  
  
"All right, what the heck is going on here Ella?" TJ said as they  
walked down the street. Ella, Julia and Amanda explained what all had  
happened while he was in Ohio.  
  
"Where do you think the guys are right now?" Amanda asked.  
  
Ella glanced at the clock in the square across the street. " They  
should be at Tibby's by now."  
  
"There's actually a Tibby's?" Flips exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yes Flips, there is actually a Tibby's," Ella said. If he thinks  
Tibby's is a big deal wait till he meets the guys, she thought with a  
grin.  
  
A few minutes later they were outside Tibby's. Ella was the 1st to  
walk through the door, by the time the other 4 filed in behind her the  
diner was as quiet as a tomb. All the newsies were in shock. For a  
month now the " 3 Mopesketeers" had been "glum and dumb", and now the  
3 girls whose departure had caused this depression were back.  
  
Ella scanned the tables until she found the 3 boys. They hadn't even  
looked up when the room went quiet. The girls walked over to the  
table.  
  
"So did the entire world become glum and dumb when we left?" Ella said  
with her hand on her hips.  
  
The 3 boys quickly looked up. Their looks of confusion turned to looks  
of pure joy. Before they knew what was happening. The 3 girls were  
engulfed in bone breaking hugs.  
  
"How.? When.?" Dave sputtered as he hugged Ella close to him.  
  
"It's a very long story involving Father Time and a secret portal,"  
Julia piped up.  
  
"Oh yea, we also brought some friends," Amanda said. " Hey Flips, TJ  
get over here," she called.  
  
Flips and TJ walked over to the group shyly. " Guys, these are my  
friends David, Jack and Spot," Ella said pulling them closer to the  
group.  
  
For a split second a pained look flashed in David's eyes when she  
introduced him as her "friend". He quickly shook it off and greeted  
the newcomers warmly. They all sat down and spent the afternoon  
talking about what had happened over the past month. They left just in  
time to go see Medda before her show. She insisted on having Ella  
perform her ballet again and perform the song they had been working on  
the month before at her next big show in 2 weeks.  
  
The night of the party Ella quickly changed into her costume. As she  
waited for her turn on stage Ella peeked out into the audience. She  
quickly spotted Dave, Spot, Jack, Jules, Manda, Flips, and TJ, but the  
sight of Dave and TJ didn't soothe her nerves as she thought it would.  
Instead it made her twice as nervous. Medda's keen old eyes saw the  
look in Ella's eyes as she looked at both young men. After giving her  
a reassuring hug, Medda went on stage and introduced Ella. Ella went  
on stage and began to sing the song she wrote at night when she  
couldn't sleep.  
  
"One offers the world, one offers his heart. Which is right for me?  
Where do I belong? One is all I've ever known, one my heart cries for.  
Which is right for me? Where do I belong? Do I belong with safety and  
comfort, with all I've held dear? DO I belong with the one who's shown  
me a whole new world of love with out condition? Which should I  
choose?" Then she began to dance, letting all the emotions inside her  
flow into the dance. After a while she twirled to a stop and sang the  
last of the song. " Dear Lord, let my heart guide me to the one who is  
right for me, to the place. where I. belong."  
  
As the last note began fade, it was drowned out by thunderous  
applause. Every newsie in the theater was on their feet. Medda glanced  
out in the audience and it was hard to tell who was grinning and  
clapping more, TJ or David. It was evident they were both in love.  
  
Poor Ella, this is going to be the hardest choice she'll ever make,  
Medda thought.  
  
After changing into the dress she wore for her first party in New  
York, Ella snuck up to the rooftop garden. Soon she was so lost in  
thought she didn't hear someone climb up onto the roof.  
  
"Medda told me I'd find you up here," TJ said behind her. Ella jumped  
at the sound of his voice his voice. She quickly wiped away the tears  
that had begun to trail down her cheeks.  
"I thought you'd be downstairs saying goodbye," She said not turning  
around.  
  
"I wanted to know what you'd decided to do. I know Manda, Jules, and  
Flips have all decided to stay, but I didn't know if you had or not."  
  
"Oh T.J., you're one of my dearest friends and I love you very much,  
but not the fairy tale, love at first sight love. Not the wild fire,  
happily ever after, until the sun turns black love. You mean so much  
to me. You've helped me through so much, but its time for me to let  
the old crush go. I choose. 1899 and David."  
  
"Then I wish you all the best. She's all yours Dave," TJ said kissing  
Ella on the cheek and turning to Dave who had climbed onto the roof  
while Ella was talking. Dave stood there and stared at Ella as TJ  
climbed into a portal that had appeared on the roof.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" David finally asked stepping forward and  
clasping her hands in his.  
  
"I meant every word of it." David gently drew her to him and they  
kissed with all the love and caring in their beings.  
  
"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" David asked knelling  
before her. With tears of joy running down her cheeks, Ella nodded.  
  
Epilogue: 4 months later  
  
Ella stood in front of the full length mirror in the bride's room in  
the Duane Street Church.  
  
"Ella, its time," Jules said handing Ella her bouquet of white roses.  
Ella wore a long, full white silk dress with a sweetheart neckline.  
Manda and Jules wore matching pale green dresses. The music started.  
Ella watched her 2 best friends walk to the front of the church where  
David stood with Jack and Spot at his side. Flips stood beside her and  
pulled her arm through his as he escorted her to David. David and Ella  
recited their vows never looking away from each other. After the  
minister pronounced them husband and wife a song began to play as they  
ran down the aisle under a shower of rice.  
I can show you the world  
  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
  
You last let your heart decide?  
  
I can open your eyes  
  
Take you wonder by wonder  
  
Over, sideways and under  
  
On a magic carpet ride  
  
A whole new world  
  
A new fantastic point of view  
  
No one to tell us no  
  
Or where to go  
  
Or say we're only dreaming  
  
A whole new world  
  
A dazzling place I never knew  
  
But when I'm way up here  
  
It's crystal clear  
  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
  
Unbelievable sights  
  
Indescribable feeling  
  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
  
Through an endless diamond sky  
  
A whole new world  
  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
  
A hundred thousand things to see  
  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
  
I'm like a shooting star  
  
I've come so far  
  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
  
A whole new world  
  
Every turn a surprise  
  
With new horizons to pursue  
  
Every moment red-letter  
  
I'll chase them anywhere  
  
There's time to spare  
  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
  
A whole new world  
  
That's where we'll be  
  
A thrilling chase  
  
A wondrous place  
  
For you and me  
  
**DISCLAIMER** Newsies and A Whole New World are Disney's. Ella and  
all other characters not from the movie Newsies are mine, based on my  
friends. The song " Where do I Belong?" is also mine. 


End file.
